The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation systems. Specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to restarting a turbine system.
In a power generation system, such as a gas turbine system mechanically coupled to an electric generator system, the gas turbine system is provided fuel via a fuel supply and an oxidizer (e.g., air) and then started. More specifically, during startup, the gas turbine system combusts the fuel to provide for rotative power of a shaft, which may then turn a load, such as the electric generator system. The gas turbine system may then be ramped up or given more fuel until the overall power generation system is producing full power. The power may then be transmitted to certain users, such as power grid users. In some cases, the power generation system may be shut down or otherwise turned off. During the shut down process or shortly afterwards, it may be desirable to restart the power generation system. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve on techniques to restart the power generation system.